One night in Tel Aviv
by cocochanelle
Summary: Annie and Eyal finally finish what they started before she handcuffed him to the headboard. Oneshot, rated M just to be safe.
Rain poured down the window, lightning flashed backlighting the couple inside the room. Crumpled clothes littered the floor. Louboutin shoes haphazardly kicked off and his shirt hung off the door handle where it'd been tossed carelessly behind. Her skirt was pooled just a few feet away from his belt and shoes. The blouse and bra had landed in the bathroom. His pants were closest to the bed along with her panties. His boxers landed under the bed. Where his socks ended up was a mystery. A tangle of limbs under the covers they whispered back and forth. He toyed with her blond hair, running his fingers through it like he'd wanted to for forever. She smiled over her shoulder at him and he nipped at that spot that made her giggle. He kissed over the scar he'd sown up while holed up in the safe house in Zurich. Her giggle trailed off as she turned towards him, brushing her own lips over the bullet scar on his chest that he'd obtained the last time they'd seen each other. He used his grip on her hair to tilt her mouth up towards his. Kissing her deeply again, he didn't think he could ever get enough of her bowed mouth. She kissed him back liked she'd wanted to since their first mission. Running into him in France she'd felt betrayed when he stole her camera chip, but now she was extremely glad that she'd gone back for him. His mind was on their goodbye at the airport in France and how he'd almost kissed her at that moment. He thought maybe if he had, they would have been in bed a long time ago. He couldn't believe she'd actually come to him in Tel Aviv.

The Day Before

Annie's flight landed and as she got off the plane she reconsidered her plan for the hundredth time.

Come on Annie be a big girl. You know you're dying to see him, so be the mature woman you are and go for what you want. I can't believe I'm doing this. How crazy am I to chase down a Mossad agent in his home town. I didn't even know if he was in town. He could be on another op or take a much needed vacation after our last run in where he was shot. How had I talked myself into this? I should just turn right around and head home. But at that point I'd have traveled all this way for nothing and wasted time off. I was here and I should enjoy Israel and the time off. I was right, Eyal was likely not even here. Why waste a perfectly good trip? Annie picked up her bags and smiled, ready for a relaxing vacation.

Eyal laughed at his niece Sara's antics. He had a special spot for the little girl named after his favorite sister. Even though Sara had never met her aunt who she was named after, due to her tragic death months before Sara was born, she was an exact copy of her namesake. Giving into Sara's begging to play at the park, Eyal put Sara up on his shoulders and headed towards the park. He caught sight of a blond woman and immediately his mind went to Annie. He'd never regretted anything deeper than not heading back to the hotel where she'd been waiting for him. Eyal consoled himself by saying it was only a hunch that she'd been waiting for him at the bar. Deep down, however, he knew he was right. He'd been seeing Annie's face everywhere lately. Every blond he saw made him think of her, and ache to talk to her. He'd thought about calling, then remembered he'd destroyed her last phone. Pushing Sara on the swing, he half-heartily listened to her chatter and fantasized about what would have happened if he'd gone to meet her.

He would have finished what they'd started before she handcuffed him to the headboard "for his own good." He would have peeled off her clothes and kissed her the way he dreamed. He would have been the one trapping her wrists, letting her wiggle and writhe against his body. He would have taken special pleasure in the expression on her face when he whispered he's less than pure intentions in her ear. What he would give to hear the sounds she would have made as he traversed down her body.

Sara's chatter cut off and Eyal realized he'd missed a question. He apologized and asked her to repeat the question. She pointed and asked why that woman on the bus was staring at them? He turned in the direction she was pointing and when his eyes met her brown eyes, he swore his mind was playing tricks on him. At that point the bus pulled away. His mind reeling, he muttered to Sara he didn't know why she was staring. What was Annie doing in Tel Aviv?

Oh god, what was I thinking? Oh my god he's here! Of course he's here! He lives here, stupid! Oh my god!

Annie mentally berated herself. She sat on the shuttle to the hotel she was staying at. She felt like an idiot. Clearly Eyal had not been as forthcoming as she had thought. He had a daughter, and she had stared at them stupidly till the little girl pointed her out. His daughter was beautiful and looked just like him. His face when he'd seen her had not read joy, but mostly confusion and panic. Alright, she would just find her hotel, order room service, spend the night and be on the first flight in the morning. After checking in she fell asleep in her travel clothes too tired to even remove her shoes. Urgent rapping at the door interrupted her nap. Glancing at the clock, Annie realized she'd been asleep for almost five hours.

I didn't order room service, whose banging on the door?

She opened the door and all the air left his lungs. Annie was just as lovely as he'd remembered, even more so up close. She appeared rumpled as if she'd been asleep. Not knowing what to say, he blurted out a hello. She breathlessly replied in kind. So many questions ran through his head. What was she doing here? Was it a mission or to find him? Why if it was a mission would she use her real name to check in? If she was here to see him did she feel the same way? How did he feel? Why had she left the park? Instead of asking all of those and more he simply asked if he could come in. She stepped back and gestured him welcome. She closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

Oh wow he was as perfectly intimidatingly handsome as ever. He asked to come in and I let him. Resting my back on the door to my hotel room, I didn't know where to start. Luckily Eyal did not struggle with words the way she did.

"Why are you here Annie?"

"I don't honestly know..." She muttered, avoiding his gaze, not really a lie.

"So it's not for a mission?"

"No, I'm here on my own time?"

"I understand. Why did you leave the park?"

"I didn't want to intrude, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here. I'm leaving in the morning" Annie was babbling and she knew it.

He lightly grabbed her shoulder interrupting her.

"You've intruded on my missions, you've intruded on my personal business, you've interrupted my interrogations and almost gotten me killed on numerous occasions, and in all honestly I've never truly minded. My niece and I would have loved to have you join us. You would like her."

His niece? Not his daughter. That would explain the similarities in appearances. Wait, he never minded when I interrupted his missions? Yeah right, I know I drove him nuts with my inexperience and my knack for getting myself in over my head.

Not knowing what to say Annie steered the conversation back to safer territory.

"What's her name?"

"Sara."

"After your sister?"

"Yes, my elder brother and his wife felt it was a way for her to be connected to the aunt who had anxiously awaited her arrival."

"She's beautiful."

"Yes she is, and is just as smart and strong willed as she is pretty," Eyal said with a fond smile.

" You've never answered my question. What are you doing here Annie?"

"I... Why did you leave without saying goodbye?"

Eyal had been a Mossad agent for years. He was an exceptionally trained liar and an expert at hiding his true emotions. He knew he could lie again, create a story about having to leave. He could smirk, answering her question with another question, but he knew Annie too well to do that to her. She had never been able to convincingly lie to him, and he loved that. Annie wore her emotions on her face and he could hear the vulnerability in her voice. Eyal knew that vulnerability was backed by surprising strength. Annie was a fantastic agent and was soundly on her way to be one of the best agents in the field. He loved that about her. She needed to hear he wanted her and that was why he decided to go against his training, and tell the truth.

"I don't know. Sometimes I wish I had come to the bar and other times I'm glad I left cause if I'd gone back I don't think I could have left."

Her face displayed her conflicting feelings. She wanted to believe him, but had been lied to by him before. She was mad that he had left, but wanted to trust that he meant what he'd said about wanting to stay. She wanted to tell him that she wished he had stayed, and that she wished she done plenty of things differently, that she wished she'd come sooner, wished she'd never come at all. Finally deciding to match his brutal honesty in kind she confessed.

"I wish you had stayed. I missed you. I wanted to finish what I'd stoped that night in the hotel room. That is why I came, because I couldn't stand to think that the last memory we would have together would be me, trapping you to a headboard and soon after holding your bloody body on the roof. I couldn't help it that I needed resolution. I..."

Eyal pulled her to him, capturing her mouth with his own. Tenderly he cupped her face and pulled away.

"I missed you too Annie."

She smiled up at him as he pulled her up to meet his kiss. Identical to their first kiss it didn't take long for hand to start roaming. He carded his fingers through her hair, and pulled her close. Her hands tangled in the curls at the nape of his neck. His hand slid down her arms and found her waist. He hoisted her up and her legs wrapped around his hips. Her hands began working on his belt. He backed towards the bed. Clothes came off at in intervals, flung randomly with no regard for where they landed. The backs of he's knees hit the bed and he collapsed on the downy comforter pulling Annie down on top of him. Her laugh rang out and Eyal realized just how much he'd missed that sound. He nipped lightly at her lips and he worked his pants off. Thunder cracked, she jumped, and this time it was his laugh echoing in the darkening room.

Eyal took the full advantage to live out his fantasy. He traced every part of her body with his lips, memorizing the terrain of her body the way he would a map. He took mental stock of what made her laugh, gasp, or moan.

Annie's head was swimming. Unlike last time, she had no other agenda than to enjoy every ministration of Eyal's mouth and hands. He moved slowly, and it was the ultimate pleasurable torture. Her fingers curled into the bed sheets, one moment and the next she was laughing as his tongue tickled the spot on her hip. There was nothing rushed this time and it was perfect.


End file.
